


Truly Madly Deeply

by celebrain



Category: Tron (Movies)
Genre: Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, M/M, Pining, Sexual Fantasy, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24697423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celebrain/pseuds/celebrain
Summary: “Look at his thighs, oh,Creator...” Zuse breathes, leaning in closer to Rinzler. “Would you like to sit on his lap?”
Relationships: Castor | Zuse (Tron) & Rinzler (Tron), Clu (Tron)/Rinzler (Tron)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Truly Madly Deeply

**Author's Note:**

> Pining is so much fun to write~

“Grip your glass any tighter and you’ll shatter it, my dear,” Zuse murmurs from behind the bar, where Rinzler is perched on a stool, helmeted head facing the room.  
  
The enforcer lets out an annoyed rumble and puts his drink on the counter, staring straight ahead, watching Clu converse with a group of programs.  
  
“You may believe that your helmet conceals your hungry stare but you might as well wear a sign over your head that reads ‘Please, Clu, take me now!’”  
  
Rinzler growls defensively, but it turns into a purr, and Zuse knows he’s spot-on. He leans over the counter, sipping his own drink as he watches Clu and his companions. “You’re constantly at his side. Has he never gotten curious? Not once?”  
  
Rinzler shakes his head, rumbling softly.  
  
“The irony...” Zuse tuts, his voice low. “Everybody in here is lusting after you, but you fixated on the one man who doesn’t seem to care.”  
  
The enforcer remains silent at that, and Zuse has to resist the urge to rub his back.  
  
“I don’t blame you, sweetheart,” he says sympathetically. “All that power… ugh, just thinking about it makes me dizzy. I suppose he can _command_ you to overload with a single touch.”  
  
Rinzler purrs, shivering slightly.  
  
“Although you wouldn’t need that, would you? You’d break apart if he laid a finger on you.”  
  
Clu sits down on a lounge, now facing them, and Rinzler turns his head away slightly, although Zuse is sure that his eyes haven’t lost their target.  
  
“Look at his thighs, oh, _Creator_ …” he breathes, leaning in closer to Rinzler. “Would you like to sit on his lap?”  
  
Rinzler twitches visibly, hands clenching into fists as he suppresses a moan.  
  
“My, what those big strong arms could do to you...” Zuse keeps teasing him, speaking softly. “You wouldn’t be able to escape his grasp, he could just hold you down and have his way with you, however long and often he wants…”  
  
The enforcer turns around on the barstool and drops his head in his hands, apparently unable to look at Clu any longer.  
  
Zuse smirks at the helmet, wishing he could see his expression. “Imagine the size of him, goodness… My guess is ten inches, _oh_ , I’d bet my disc on it.”  
  
Rinzler crosses his arms on the counter and buries his head in them, purring brokenly, completely unaware of the man approaching from behind, drawn to the strange scene.  
  
Zuse watches Clu approach out of the corner of his eye, trying not to alert Rinzler as he keeps him wrapped up in the conversation.  
  
“Do you think he’d fit inside you?”  
  
The helmet nods frantically, releasing raspy breaths as Rinzler subconsciously spreads his legs on the barstool.  
  
“Oh, you’ll make it work, won’t you? Whatever it takes. Anything for Clu.”  
  
The Administrator is now standing behind Rinzler, who has apparently completely let his guard down. The temptation to look at him is so strong but Zuse keeps his gaze focused on Rinzler’s helmet, curious to see what will happen if he keeps this little game going.  
  
“I think he’d love it if you took him into your mouth,” he murmurs seductively, and Rinzler whines softly, his voice sounding wrecked, more so than usual.  
  
“Do you want him to slide down your throat?” Zuse breathes, the thrill of talking so lewdly in front of the Administrator sending pleasant heat through his circuits.  
  
The enforcer is trembling like a leaf, hips bucking against empty air.  
  
“Would you worship him until his _energy_ pours from his tip?”  
  
Rinzler’s hands clench and unclench on the counter, he’s wound up like a coiled spring ready to snap, shaking with restrained lust.  
  
“He’d be so proud of you, my dear, so pleased. Wouldn’t he?”  
  
Zuse looks up at Clu, whose eyes are on fire.  
  
“Rinzler,” Clu rasps, sliding his hand over his enforcer’s shoulder, and Rinzler comes, _hard_ , sagging against Clu’s solid form. The Administrator catches him effortlessly, hands soothingly stroking his heaving chest.  
  
Zuse would burst into laughter if the scene wasn’t so enticing. Rinzler glows bright and hot as Clu holds him tightly, humming appreciatively.  
  
“My lounge is available to you,” Zuse murmurs, winking at Clu while Rinzler falls into reboot.  
  
Clu chuckles, shaking his head in disbelief and running his hand through his hair, still holding Rinzler to his chest as the enforcer comes to life, rumbling weakly.  
  
“That won’t be necessary,” Clu murmurs as he strides towards the exit, practically dragging Rinzler along by his biceps.


End file.
